Life as a College Student?
by Rayjpop
Summary: Logan Mitchell had a hard life, but going to a college far away from his problems would solve them all, right? Wrong! Logan had to be lucky enough to have someone who is truly dedicated to him, even though he doesn't know about it.
1. Road Trip

_**Author's Note:**_ Just as a warning, this story will be heavily containing D/s elements, and if that makes you wanna barf, then please take it outside. I will announce any and all warnings for this story now so if you are uninterested in reading any of these please don't leave me hate.

Warnings: D/s, kidnapping, abuse, mind torture, unwanted kisses, touches, looks, etc. but not rape, and language (heavy).

* * *

**Life as a College Student? **

**Chapter 1: Road Trip**

Life was good, as a new freshman in college Logan Mitchell could never imagine his life turning out any differently. Memories of his senior year in high school flooded his mind. Spending time within the sterile environment of the Chemistry labs, learning how each reaction occurred in quantifiable terms. Hours upon of studying and tutoring in the library with the librarian announcing that the library would be closing in a few minutes and he would have to leave, interrupting his studies. Returning home only to find that his guardian wasn't there, his drunkard excuse of a father probably fucking anything that moved and had a hole to fill. Logan refused to call his biological guardian his 'father,' their animosity towards each other stemmed from Logan's deceased mother.

With a sigh, Logan closed the trunk of his rundown Sedan before flipping off the house he spend the majority of his life in, and driving away. He vowed to never return there under no circumstances would he step into that hellhole. Moving a state away to Michigan seemed to small of a distance, but the University of Michigan would provide him with wonderful opportunities at a decent price compared to the other colleges he was interested in.

Turning on the iPod connected to his car's stereo system, Logan settled into a comfortable rhythm of driving along the freeway. Occasionally singing along to the music, Logan's stomach growled and he decided that the next exit with both food and a gas station, he would stop. Passing a few McDonalds for something a little healthier, Logan pulled off the freeway and parked in the lot for Subway.

Ordering a classic tuna sandwich, Logan smiled at the cashier before placing a tip into the brightly decorated jar. She thanked him again, giving him a small smile as he moved to find a table. Logan surveyed the store, noticing that besides him, there were only three other people, the worker, businessman sitting in the far corner, and a decently dressed guy who looked to be a few years older than him. Opting to sit near the door, having no intentions to spend a lot of time here as he wanted to get settled in what would be his dorm room in a day.

Logan was content eating his sandwich, but he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was staring at him. He would glance around the shop casually looking for the source of this odd feeling but he never saw anyone shift or look in his direction. Finishing his meal, Logan stretched as he rose from the hard plastic chair and on his way out he tossed the wrappers in the garbage.

* * *

**Inside the Subway – After Logan left**

A man stared at the door, making sure that his subject wouldn't return. He didn't want him to see the data sheets containing information about himself. With a smirk the man gathered his papers before leaving the shop, following his target from a safe distance. It was out of the sheer need to protect what was his that he followed, but fear of being caught early that kept him a distance away.

* * *

**Somewhere in Wisconsin**

Driving down the highway, Logan mentally calculated how much longer the trip would be. Barring any unforeseen circumstances, Logan decided that he would be in Michigan within a few hours. Arriving at his college sometime in the early evening. Checking his gauges, he knew that he could make it there without another pit stop, unless he was really hungry.

After Logan left Wisconsin and entered Michigan, he decided that when he entered the city that his college was located in, he would stop and get some dinner and fill up his tank. Settling for a hole-in-the-wall diner, Logan noticed a similar man in the booth to his right. Shaking these thoughts from his head, Logan ordered a chicken platter and a chocolate shake. After all, he could enjoy these small, mundane things now that his guardian wasn't around to make him feel guilty for a little indulgence.

* * *

**Booth in the same Diner**

'The look on his face as he drank that shake was priceless. Oh, Logan if you would only let me show you what life could be like if you were with me.' A man thought before writing down more notes onto his sheets.

'Living the life without him knowing I exist is killing me.'

* * *

**University of Michigan**

Logan had arrived after what had seemed like an endless drive through beautiful scenery. Palming his new key Logan grew a huge grin on his face as he walked towards his dorm room. Upon reaching the correct door, Logan read the names of his roommates, Brendon Trawler and Gil Dalen. Opening the door, Logan wasn't surprised to see the room empty, after all he arrived the day before students were officially allowed to move in, having to clear his early entry after explaining his situation.

He opted for the single bed, not wanting to sleep above or below another individual. Plus he could use the underneath for storage, having done so in his old home. Propping his door open with his shoes, Logan walked back to his car in his socks not really caring because they were almost worn out anyway. After a few trips back and forth Logan had moved all of his boxes into his room. Locking his car silently laughing that nobody would bother stealing his clunker, Logan carried the last thing from his car, a photo of his mother when she was his age.

Once he returned to his room, Logan began unpacking his belongings, making sure not to take up too much space for his roommates to come in without feeling squished. He placed his clothes in colorful boxes that would slide underneath his bed, since there was only room in the room for two dressers but he hung up some clothes in the closet.

He claimed a bedside table for himself, placing his photo on it along with his alarm clock and glasses repair kit. Hoping he wouldn't have to use that last item as much as he did earlier in his life. Deciding that he would get done faster if there was some music, Logan plugged in the small iPod speaker dock and let the music play.

* * *

**Back at the Diner – Same Booth**

Sitting there he read the data sheets over and over again, having previously asked the waitress to not come by unless he flagged her over.

Basic information of Logan's life were scribbled or typed onto sheets. Each sheet contained a general theme; the one that the man was reading had Logan's family life written on it.

'I should have killed that man for lying a hand on what was mine. He had no right!' With a small huff of indignation, he continued reading the sheet. Trying to calm himself down before he ended up doing something he would later regret.

He wondered if his actions would be considered stalker status, however he just dismissed this idea. After all, it was Logan himself who approached him, not the other way around.

'I will have him. He will fall in love with me and I will provide him with everything he wants.'

Feeling his cell vibrate, the man picked it up and answered it harshly, before realizing that it was just his butler.

"Yes. I will be moving to Michigan. Yes, the house will be put up for sale, so yes, start packing. No, you will still have a job. No, I haven't talked to him yet. Yes, I do remember that I have to get him to like me before I can approach the subject. Don't worry, I have a house out here already picked out." A slight pause as the question asked caused the man to become solemn.

"If that were to happen, you know perfectly well what I would do and what would be expected. But I don't see that happening," he was interrupted by another question from his butler, "because he will be moving in with me. In a weeks time he will be in the house, so I want everything to be ready."

* * *

_**A/N:**_ I hope it isn't too confusing. Please let me know what you think! Also, **Shapes of Love** is updated! So go check that out as well! Thanks so much! Reviews are always appreciated!

-Ray-


	2. Chance Encounters

**Author's Note:** Please Review! That's all I have to say. Also, this chapter answers the question "Who is Logie's Stalker?"

_Warnings:_ Same as CH1. Go re-read because I won't ever type them unless it is necessary.

* * *

**Life as a College Student?**

**Chapter 2: Chance Encounters**

**Freshman Year High School**

Logan looked around expectantly, trying to find someone to ask help from, as he couldn't find a building for his next class. Looking around Logan didn't see anyone around; he didn't hear a sound from the large expanse of halls before him. With a sigh, he accepted his fate that he would not be able to find his way to the appropriate building for his chemistry class.

"Hey! What are you doing out here?" A loud voice boomed behind him, causing Logan to jump in fear, dropping his backpack. The same voice laughed before patting Logan on the back in a friendly way.

"Sorry, I know I have a loud voice sometimes. I guess you must be new, and lost by the looks of it. I'm Kendall; I was supposed to show you around, since you are just transferring in. Anyway, without wasting anymore time, let's head of to…chemistry!" Kendall guided the silent teen to his first class, before informing him to wait outside the class and that he will lead him to the rest of his classes.

Logan barely said anything besides 'thank you' and 'I'm sorry that you have to do this'. Eventually Kendall stopped Logan in the middle of the hall as the students bustled around him.

"It's no big deal Logan. I actually enjoy having you around you're pretty cool. Would you like to have lunch with me and my friends, I think you will fit in." Logan nodded before flashing Kendall a huge grin like a huge weight was lifted off him.

* * *

**LUNCH**

Kendall introduced Logan to his two friends, Carlos and James. James pecked Kendall on the cheek in a clearly territorial fashion; Logan got the hint that Kendall was taken. Carlos on the other hand, stared at Logan before Kendall hit him on the back of his head, effectively snapping him out of the trance.

"I'm Carlos. Nice to meet you Logan!" Carlos said with a dopey grin, touching Logan on the arm. Logan returned the smile and began eating his lunch.

Logan never saw Carlos after that, as Logan transferred into another school. However, Kendall and James never heard the end of Carlos' constant dialogue on Logan.

"Carlos, do you think that this might have something to do with the string-pinky-thing you were going on about?" Kendall joked, giving Carlos a friendly shove.

"Or maybe Carlos is a werewolf like from Twilight! Did you imprint on Logan?" James laughed giving Carlos a wink.

"Go ahead and laugh you two, but I know that I will be with Logan. Even if he doesn't know it." Carlos said silencing his friends' laughter.

When Carlos returned home, he searched on Google everything on soul mates.

_Soul mates are two individuals who are meant to be together and usually fate tries to keep them apart. These two share a love that is so pure that others are usually envious of it. Even though these two share a love, they are often complete and polar opposites. _

Carlos didn't have that much time to get to know that much about Logan, but from what he knew, they were not similar in any way.

_When one soul mate finds another, there is nothing that can be done to get their mind of the other. However, usually only one soul mate is aware that they belong to the other. This means that if nothing is done, the one who is unaware of this bond might think they love someone else. If this happens, the one who can feel the bond must make the other fall for them, or else the bond is lost forever. A prime example of how fate can screw this up. _

_Everyone has exactly one soul mate, always one pair. The one who is unaware of the bond is the soul mate to the one who can feel it. If the bond is broken, then both sides are to remain unhappy and unloved for the rest of their existence. Because of this, the bond-aware mate is usually dominant, obsessive and jealous when it comes to the bond-oblivious mate. The Oblivious mate therefore is submissive as a result. _

_Even though this bond is one sided in terms of feelings, once the bon-aware claims their mate, the bond can never be broken. Because this bond is so strong, even if the bond-oblivious objects at first, they will eventually change their feelings without their conscious decision to do so. _

Carlos' smile grew with each sentence he read; he knew that Logan was his soul mate. There was nothing that anyone could do to change this. He started his research on Logan that night. His grades increased when he learned that Logan had began researching colleges. He wanted to be with his Logie regardless if Logan was attending Yale or community college.

Nobody knew that Carlos had a folder in his backpack completely dedicated to Logan, with every piece of paper that Logan ever signed, has his name on, or related to him in any way. Logan had transferred to Carlos' school because his mother had passed away, forcing him to live with his drunkard father. And because his father was arrested for disorderly conduct in public and subsequent arrest, had to move with his aunt until his father completed AA.

* * *

**Present Day**

Carlos Garcia walked into the dorms of the University of Michigan, he walked into the halls, finding that his room was directly across from Logan's. For now this would work because Carlos knew that if he told Logan that they were meant to be together, Logan would flip. Things had to be taken slowly, even though Carlos was impatient and wanted to make sure that nobody broke the bond between him and Logan.

* * *

**A/N:** It's Carlos! Always Cargan, all the time! If the soul mate thing sounds familiar, James got it right when he mentioned imprinting, except with the stipulation that the imprintee could reject and fall for another person. So basically Soul Mates = Imprinting + Red String Theory. Please review, they are like crack for me!

_RAY_


End file.
